Rokushiki/Geppo
}} Nero, Momonga, Sanji, Vergo, Stussy, Charlotte Yuen, Charlotte Decuplets, Kibin (filler), Shuzo (filler), Byrnndi World (non-canon) , Zappa (non-canon) | focus = Midair jumping | first = Chapter 343; Episode 242 }} Geppo is one of the six techniques of "Rokushiki". Overview The Geppo allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Rob Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori, while Fukurou could perform Geppo with one leg. It has once been used aggressively by Lucci, performing a suplex-styled move while Luffy clung onto his back. The impact left a rather large crater in the floor. While the technique itself affords several advantages both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppo. This was seen during Fukurou's fight with Franky, where the latter managed to grab on to one of the CP9's legs, noticeably affecting the technique. However, it should be noted that Rob Lucci has been seen kicking off the air with one leg at a time rather like hopping and keeping himself afloat. Just like Soru, there are other versions of this technique. Variations * : Fukurou combines his Tekkai Dama (spinning himself with Soru while using Tekkai) movements with Geppo to use it in midair. In the Viz Manga, this is called Super Cartwheel Iron Ball. * : Used by Lucci. A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Lucci uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions. Other CP9 agents have also shown to use this technique or a similar one allowing them to move through the air at great speed. In the Pirate Warriors series, Lucci can use Kamisori to cut through enemies while utilizing its high-speed movements, and he can use the attack in his human form in the third Pirate Warriors game (while ending it with a smashing dive). In the Viz Manga, this is called Razor. * |Sukai Wōku|literally meaning "Sky Walk"}}: After the timeskip, Sanji developed his own variation of Geppo during his ordeal in "hell" to escape from the okamas. By kicking the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight It was first seen used to escape after being surrounded by the Sea Urchin-Armor Spine Squad, making them hurt themselves. The kanji of the attack is read as "Kuuchuu Hokou"; hokou being a term for "walk" or an alternate reading for "kachi", a foot soldier samurai during the Edo period. * |Burū Wōku|literally meaning "Sea Walk"}}: A technique that allows Sanji to travel at incredible speeds, at least as fast as a fishman underwater. Comparable to an underwater version of Sky Walk, Sanji kicks the water multiple times to gain impulse and reaching considerable speed. According to Sanji he created this technique after two years of running away near constantly from okama. It was first seen used to reach Surume, just before using Diable Jambe - Bien Cuit: Grill Shot. It is shown that this technique can be used in Nami's body. Non-Canon Variations * : A non-canon variation from both Unlimited Adventure and Unlimited Cruise, where Lucci warps with a Geppo from midair to attack with a falling leg stomp. Used in his human form only. * : A move from Gigant Battle 2; a non-canon variation both the Geppo and Lucci's standard followup from his Shigan "Sentoso" same game. This version of Shukubaku is the same as the original, only difference is that Lucci instead warps into the air to kick his opponent down instead of just leaping up to do so (along with the fact that it can also only be done in midair). * |Guraundo Wōku|literally meaning "Earth Walk"}}: Sanji kicks off the the ground to dash towards his opponent at high speed in order to launch a follow up attack. This is used in One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Trivia *When using Gear Fourth, Monkey D. Luffy is capable of jumping off the air, akin to Geppo, by utilizing the extreme compression of his rubbery body. References Site Navigation fr:Rokushiki/Geppou ca:Rokushiki/Pas de lluna pl:Księżycowy Krok Category:Fighting Styles Subpages